Noah's Boy
by IceQueenRia
Summary: There are many females on Puck's 'list' for a number of special reasons, but there's only room for one male. Puck/Girls and Puck/Kurt ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Summary: There are many females on Puck's 'list' for a number of special reasons, but there's only room for one male.**

**Reason for this fic-I couldn't sleep**

**Puck's Mother**

Despite how often they yelled at one another, or the fact that her food often made him sick, Puck always had and always would love his mother. He didn't tell her that enough but he was positive she knew. Just like he knew she loved him even if she rarely voiced the words aloud.

They always bickered when they were out in public and she would nag him about the junk food he ate and in return he would insult her cooking ability, or lack of. If he got bad grades in school, which happened far too frequently, then she'd whack him over the head with his school books telling him he'd never amount to anything. Puck would then lock himself in his room with his music turned up to an ear-splitting volume, secretly completing his homework assignments and studying hard hoping to make her proud.

She would make remarks about how singing and dancing around in Glee club was a waste of his time, that it wouldn't help him accomplish anything. Yet every public performance New Directions took part in, Nora Puckerman was in the audience watching her son.

On the drive home, she wouldn't compliment him on his talent or say she enjoyed the show. But she'd hum whatever song he and the group had sung under her breath and Puck knew that meant she was proud.

Sometimes, if they were alone in the living-room fighting over what to watch on the T.V, they'd throw insults at one another. He'd call her a 'bitch' a 'slut' and an 'old whore'. She always had a snappy come-back, but the way they always ended up with Puck curled up against her watching a programme they could both enjoy spoke louder than any insults they exchanged.

Most people assumed that Nora thought of her son as a huge disappointment. They always believed that Puck cared about his guitar more than his own mother. The two might insist such statements were true, and even though they could fool the entire town of Lima, they could not fool themselves or each other.

The love was there, impossible to see if one didn't know where to look for it. And nobody did know where to look save for them.

So yes, to an outsider, the mother and son appeared to despise one another's very existence. But badass or not, Nora always knew that her son loved her and he knew she loved him just as much. He may be a rebel, a stud, a bad boy, even a bully. But first and foremost, Puck was a closet-case mamma's boy.

He loved his mother.

**Puck's Sister**

The first wedgie Puck ever gave was in fact to his little sister. She was also the first and only person Puck had read a bedtime story to and tucked into bed. One night, he climbed in through her bedroom window while she slept and terrified the poor girl when he yanked her off the mattress by her ankle. Another night, he allowed her to share his bed when she awoke from a nightmare about giant killer spiders.

On the days he was forced to take her to school or pick her up, he'd never hug her goodbye or let her hold his hand, unless they were crossing the road. If she ever had a friend over to play, he'd interrupt their games, break her toys and tease his sister about her big ears. If they were walking the streets together and he saw a muddy patch or a large puddle, then he would push her in getting her wet or dirty.

He also gave a bunch of younger kids a black eye or two for picking on his sister. Even though he bullied her relentlessly, he'd never let anyone else get away with such a thing. It was also left to him to wash and dry her clothes whenever he pushed her down into muddy grass. Puck had also saved up the money he earned from his pool-cleaning business in order to buy her a replacement doll for one he had broken.

As much as he made little Sarah's life a living hell, causing the girl to scream her hatred for him at least once a day, when it came down to it, Puck loved her dearly and he would do just about anything to see her smile.

He loved his sister.

**Puck's Cherry**

He had been fourteen years old when he popped his cherry. The girl, Michelle, had been fifteen. She had a smoking body, great tits and her lip-gloss was cherry flavoured. Although Michelle was more experienced, their five minutes together hadn't really rocked Puck's world. In fact, his first time had been an embarrassing disaster.

It was messy, clumsy and ended far too early. Of course, he'd bragged about the encounter the next day to anyone who would listen, although his accounts of events were heavily edited. He exaggerated the entire thing, saying he had fucked Michelle into her mattress all night long, making her beg for more.

His friends, mostly, if not all, virgins themselves, ate his words. They looked up to him in admiration thinking he was some kind of god.

But Puck did not delight in their worship. On reflection, he wished he had waited and given his cherry up to someone else, someone special, someone that he cared for, someone he loved.

He didn't love Michelle.

**Puck's Cougar**

Her name was Mrs. Sutherland, a busty brunette in her early forties. She dressed well, constantly dieted and exercised excessively. The housewife looked good for her age, more than good. Of all the hot mum's Puck ever nailed, Mrs. Sutherland was the first and his favourite.

Mr. Sutherland was a boring man who worked at the bank. He was of average height, average weight and average looks. A safe option for marriage, but a very dull one. The man was intelligent, rich, caring and loyal. But he could not satisfy his wife sexually, so Puck stepped in.

The first time he bedded her was in the pool he was supposed to be cleaning. He almost felt sorry for her children who would paddle in the water when they returned from their grandparent's house.

The second time was in Mr. And Mrs. Sutherland's bed. After Puck cleaned the pool one day, Mrs. Sutherland led him up the stairs to the bedroom. She seemed almost shy as they perched on the edge of the bed together, despite having been fucked by him only two days before.

Puck supposed she was conflicted with guilt or something. Feeling no guilt himself, Puck had tilted her chin up and offered her a sight of his boyish grin that had so often spared him detention from female teachers.

"You're crazy hot, Mrs. S." Puck told her and the woman's shyness melted away and confidence returned as their lips met and they exchanged saliva.

Not long after, they were naked and Puck was flat on his back as Mrs. Sutherland rode him. She was a very vocal lover and Puck felt an intense surge of pride for every scream, moan and filthy word he pulled from her delicious mouth.

Throughout the summer, he was round her house every day. He hardly ever cleaned the pool but he always made sure his favourite cougar was attended to.

It had been fun at first, a casual summer fling. Then one day, after Puck had expertly fucked the woman doggy style, they rested together side-by-side as she idly fiddled with his nipple ring. She laid her head upon his chest before tilting her neck and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"I'm leaving my husband." Mrs. Sutherland had confessed to him.

After hearing those words, Puck gently extracted himself from her embrace and hastily yanked his jeans on. Without looking back at her, he grabbed his things and left the house and hadn't been back since.

He enjoyed fucking Mrs. Sutherland; it had been fun, wrong and immoral, but fun. At least, it had been for him. For her, it had been something else. Probably not love, but it hadn't been meaningless yet mind-blowing sex. It had meant something to her; _he _had meant something to her. Even though Mrs. Sutherland had been his first and favourite cougar, she wasn't special to him.

He didn't love Mrs. Sutherland.

**Puck's Cheerio**

Santana Lopez, the feisty Latina cheerleader who was openly proud of her bitchy ways and always up for a fuck. In some ways, she was like a female version of Puck himself. They weren't exactly a couple. He never took her on dates or invited her to meet his mum and sister. She didn't invite him to meet her family either.

If anything, they were fuck buddies. There was no need to talk about one another's feelings, no need for romance or pretending to listen to what the other one said. It was just sex.

Find a room, a car or a dark alley, lose the clothing and do the nasty. Then there was the sexting and the phonesex for anytime they couldn't meet up to do the dirty deed.

Things between them never got serious; they never opened up to one another. In truth, they didn't even like each other that much, possibly because they reminded each other of themselves so much and didn't really like who they were as individuals.

Yet despite how both claimed not to be a proper couple and that it was only sex and not dating, there was still something intense about whatever it was they had together. They would get jealous of one another, possessive even and never could resist one another.

It wasn't love they shared; it wasn't even passion or simple lust brought on by teenage hormones. No, what Puck and Santana shared was so much more complex. There was understanding between them. They saw in the other all the things they didn't want to believe about themselves.

In some ways, they despised one another. The nights they spent together were often ferocious. Santana would claw his back and torso with her nails and he'd bruise her hips with his harsh grip as he bit down on her neck. He would ram his cock deep inside her pussy, pulling on her hair as he told her how disgusting she was, how worthless. She would hit him, repeatedly, a punch for every derogatory word he fired at her. When they kissed, their tongues would spar against each other fighting for dominance before they would bite down on one another's lips, both shedding tears that always went ignored.

They'd never cuddle up with one another after they finished. As soon as Puck pulled out of her mouth, cunt or ass, he'd look down at her and laugh before stepping back into his clothes. Getting dressed herself, she would flip him the finger before departing with a mocking air-kiss.

After she left, Puck would fall to his knees and empty the contents of his stomach. Then he would head home, always telling himself that it was the last time only to end up pounding into her again the following night.

At least, that was until Santana pulled herself out of their twisted relationship. She found Brittany, they were good together, cared for one another. Santana had been Puck's Cheerio first. In some ways, they'd always belong together even if they'd never touch each other in that way again. But Santana was Brittany's Cheerio now, and Puck was ok with that because the ditzy blonde loved the Latina.

He didn't love Santana.

**Puck's Virgin**

Until Quinn, Puck had never taken a girl's virginity. It all seemed wrong to him somehow, possibly because the experience of losing his own virginity had been so unsatisfying. So he always went for girls who were a little experienced. Sluts, whores, easy women.

But he had always been curious about how doing it with a virgin would feel. There were plenty of girls at McKinley who were still virginal, some of them really hot too, but he wanted a challenge. So he set his sights on Quinn Fabray, president of the celibacy club.

In all honesty, Puck had never truly expected to succeed. He thought he had set himself an impossible task, believed that Quinn would never betray Finn and give her innocence to Lima's bad boy, to McKinley High's manwhore.

To his surprise, nailing the queen of the chastity ball had been incredibly easy. All he had to do was invite her over and offer her a few wine coolers. Then he whispered pretty words in her ear, assured her she was not fat and soon enough she succumbed to his charms.

At first, he secretly rejoiced in his victory, but his actions were not without consequence on this occasion. He messed up and his curiosity about bedding a virgin resulted in him knocking one up.

He genuinely deserved the smack round his head from his mother when she found out. He deserved Finn's anger and every punch the taller boy threw at him.

But despite the mistakes he had made, that he and Quinn had both made, Puck didn't deserve to have his baby girl taken away. His daughter, Beth, she was so beautiful. He loved his little girl.

He didn't love Quinn.

**Puck's Month**

Not January, February or March. It was April, April Rhodes, an older woman who joined the Glee club for a short time. She had a wonderful figure, great stage presence and tremendous talent. She also had an alcohol problem as well as a heart that had been broken by failed and shattered dreams.

But as Puck found out first hand, April was one hell of a good fuck. He even learned a few things from her; the woman had mad skills in the bedroom… or technically, the boys' shower stall.

The failed but still beautifully shining star was obviously lonely. Puck liked to think that at least for a while, he had made her feel young again, that he had made her feel special, cared for.

Not that it really mattered in the end. Although April would forever more be his favourite month, the woman was no more than another vagina he had buried his cock inside.

He didn't love April.

**Puck's Religion**

He'd never really been a good Jew. He'd never really been good at anything apart from sex. His mother tried to encourage him to connect more with his Jewish roots, though he was sure she didn't really care about religion at all.

Still, whenever he wasn't deliberately trying to annoy his mother, he did like to try and make her proud. After waking up from a peculiar dream starring one Rachel Berry, Puck decided to pursue a relationship with the short annoying but admittedly talented Jewish girl.

Convincing her to make-out with him had been surprisingly easy. But their relationship was not to be. It was over before it had truly begun. The bossy chick wouldn't even let him touch her boobs.

But he had learnt an important lesson in the short time they had been a couple. He realised how important Glee really was to him when he chose New Directions over playing football. He also learned what he had subjected Rachel and so many others to when he received a slushie to his face. Humiliation was not something he enjoyed but it encouraged him to grow up a little.

Being with Rachel for that one day had opened his eyes somewhat. He was thankful to his fellow Jew, truly and he kind of liked her if he tuned out most of what she said. She wouldn't put out for him and he secretly respected her for that. She didn't love him either but he didn't mind.

He didn't love Rachel.

**Noah's Boy**

Nobody saw it coming, least of all himself, but it happened. Looking back, he wasn't really sure how it had all transpired, but it didn't matter. The journey didn't concern him.

Being in Glee club had been a key factor in Puck's death. He shaved off his mohawk, deleted every sext Santana had ever sent him, stopped bullying dweebs and nerds and anyone who was different. He dropped the bad boy persona and found the good person who had always been hiding inside, only glimmering into view on rare occasions in previous years. Turning his back on 'Puck' and dusting his hands of the past, he became Noah again.

Noah didn't bully anyone, not even his little sister. Noah openly displayed his love for Sarah and for their mother. He wanted to make his mum proud so he decided to work harder at school. It wasn't easy, he needed help. Puck would have been too proud to ever ask for help, but Noah knew when to shelve his pride.

He asked Mr. Schue to help him with Spanish after class and the patient kind-hearted man worked with him until he spoke the language almost as fluent as his teacher.

He returned to his math class, a subject he hadn't shown up to for so long. He needed help so his teacher found another student to tutor him, Kurt Hummel.

Puck wouldn't be caught dead spending extra alone time with Kurt, but Noah didn't mind. Noah actually enjoyed it. Noah fell for Kurt in a way Puck would never have dared to fall for anyone.

In contrast to Puck's cocky arrogance, Noah was shy and unsure. Luckily, Kurt was confident enough for the both of them and he made the first move and kissed Noah, right in the middle of the choir room after they performed a duet together.

School was a tough time for them. Walking down the corridors hand-in-hand meant they were the subject of ridicule and abuse. But they had the support of their friends and families and most importantly, they had one another to lean on.

They always stood up for one another when others would put them down. If one of them suffered a particularly bad day, then the other was always there to kiss away the tears.

Then it all changed. Somehow, it just happened. To his surprise as much as anyone else's, Noah fell deeply in love with Kurt. As they made love in Kurt's basement for the first time, Noah whispered heartfelt declarations of love and promises of forever.

"You're so beautiful." Noah breathed in awe as he gazed up at the boy above him.

Kurt only panted heavily in response as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself fully into Noah's tight heat.

"Oh sweet Armani." Kurt exclaimed as he worked himself in and out of Noah's body. "So good… so tight."

Throwing his head back against the pillow, Noah arched his back and stretched his neck invitingly. Leaning down, Kurt attached his mouth to Noah's throat and sucked hard on the tender flesh. Angling his hips just so, Kurt pulled out then slammer back into Noah's hole hitting his prostate.

"Fuck yes!" Noah cried in pleasure as he saw stars.

"You like that?" Kurt asked in amusement as he plunged deep into Noah's body again, hitting his sweet spot once more.

"Oh Kurt, d-don't stop." Noah half-commanded and half-begged.

"Greedy for my cock, baby?" Kurt asked and Noah released a cry of delight as his lover continued to pound him into the mattress.

"Oh… oh Kurt." Noah moaned wantonly spreading his legs out further as his anal walls clamped around Kurt's cock. "I love you."

Then it was over. Noah reached his climax and Kurt followed soon after. He pulled out of Noah and dismissed him when Noah leaned in for a kiss.

"But…?" Noah began to ask but his question was never given full voice.

Kurt was already pulling his clothes back on hardly even looking at him. Feeling a lump form in his throat, Noah slipped out of the bed, wincing as a dull pain shot up his spine, Kurt's cum dribbling back out of his stretched hole and running down his tanned thighs.

After dressing, Noah hovered around hoping for something more from Kurt.

"That was fun." Kurt commented nonchalantly as he patted Noah on the arm before handing him his jacket. "You can show yourself out."

"Kurt?" Noah asked as he watched the boy who owned his heart fix his hair in the mirror.

"Hmm, did you forget something?" Kurt asked in a tone of voice that suggested they'd just been doing homework rather than engaging in mind-blowing sex.

"I… I love you." Noah told him with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled in amusement. "Love you too."

There was no sincerity in the way Kurt delivered those three words. No warmth to them, no genuine emotion. There was nothing there. To Kurt, their encounter was nothing more than a fuck.

So many girl's had been on Puck's list for various reasons, but there was only room for one male on Noah's list and that was Kurt Hummel. He had fallen in love with him, believed that Kurt was his boy. It didn't matter what he thought. Nothing mattered anymore.

Kurt didn't love Noah.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**LOVE AND HUGS, IQR XXX**


End file.
